Many types of organizations use forms to acquire data from clients, so as to provide services and run their business. Such organizations typically run computerized databases and other computerized systems for storing and otherwise processing the information conveyed in the forms. Typically, such systems process large numbers of forms and convert them into computer-readable information.
Some applications use paper forms that are filled in and submitted by clients. For example, IBM Corp. (Armonk, N.Y.) produces an Intelligent Forms Processing (IFP) system, which automates data capture from large numbers of paper forms. Additional details regarding the IFP system are available at www2.clearlake.ibm.com/GOV/ifp/.
Other applications use electronic forms (e-forms), which are filled in electronically by the client. For example, Adobe Systems Inc. (San Jose, Calif.) produces an architecture for processing e-forms called Adobe XML. Additional information regarding this product is available at www.adobe.com/enterprise/xml.html.
Several methods and systems for designing and processing forms are known in the art. For example, European Patent EP0451485 describes a form authoring toolkit for on-screen form design using an interactive display. The user interface allows non-programmers to design and process electronic and paper forms.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,482 describes a system for automated identification of pre-printed forms, based on the location of a mark made manually on the form. The system identifies the existence and location of the mark and identifies the pre-printed form based on this location.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,816,630 describes a system for creating and processing data forms using conventional word processing and database computer programs. The system can extract data from completed forms. The extracted data can then be stored in a commercially available database for processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,635 describes a form preparation system. The system integrates a graphics based form generator with embedded, form-specific logic and provides as output a form specification report. The system operates in an interactive manner allowing the user to review modifications to the form as it develops. Upon completion, the form includes specifications required to control a high speed printing operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,646 describes a form recognition system which assists an operator in creating an electronic template. The method allows an operator to view an electronic bitmap of a master or blank form on a graphical display. The operator selects a point within a region of the bitmap with a pointing device, and the coordinates representing the region are automatically determined.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0188260 A1 describes a data processing system for designing, creating, and importing data into a viewable form. Japanese Patent Publication JP 2004005519A2 describes another system for designing form layout.